Party Favor
Party Favor (z ang. Podarunek dla gości przyjęcia) — jednorożec. Były podwładny Starlight Glimmer. Wygląd Normalny thumb|left|Party Favor (z lewej) pod wpływem czaru równości Party Favor jest jednorożcem o turkusowej sierści, a jego grzywa i ogon są kręcone, w dwóch odcieniach niebieskiego. Ma również niebieskie oczy, a za prawdziwy znaczek służy mu balonikowe zwierzątko, otoczone kolorowymi serpentynami. Cały kucyk ma bardziej wyraziste kolory, niż pod wpływem czaru równości. Pod wpływem czaru równości Gdy był pod wpływem czaru równości i służył Starlight Glimmer, jego znaczkiem był znak równości, czyli "=". Jego grzywa i ogon były takie same, jak u innych ogierów w tej wiosce: grzywa krótka, na czole podzielona na dwa małe pasma, a przy szyi krótko ścięta i postawiona. Nosił także krótką, wypłowiałą, brązową pelerynkę. Jego sierść, oczy, grzywa i ogon były mocno wypłowiałe. Przedstawienie w serii Pojawił się po raz pierwszy w odcinku "Znaczkowa mapa". Razem z Double Diamond witał osobiście Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy i Rainbow Dash w miasteczku, gdzie wszyscy są równi. Był zaskoczony spotkaniem Twilight, ponieważ nie widział wcześniej alikorna. Po powitaniu, razem z Double Diamond prowadzą Mane 6 do Starlight Glimmer. Następnie razem ze Starlight i innymi kucykami z wioski, śpiewał piosenkę In Our Town. Gdy główne bohaterki schodzą do piwniczki małej gospody prowadzonej przez Sugar Belle, zachwycony pyta Twilight, czy naprawdę jest Księżniczką Przyjaźni. Razem z Sugar Belle i Night Glider, tłumaczą Mane 6 jak Starlight odbiera kucykom znaczki i że po zabraniu ich, znajdują się w znaczkowym skarbcu, a następnie mówią im, gdzie ten skarbiec się znajduje. W drugiej części odcinka, razem z mieszkańcami miasteczka, czeka na wyjście głównych bohaterek z budynku, w którym miały zmienić swe myślenie i dołączyć do nowych "przyjaciół", czyli do podwładnych Starlight. Gdy Fluttershy udaje, że chce się przyłączyć, Starlight pyta pegazicę kto wydał jej oraz reszcie głównych bohaterek położenie skarbca znaczków. Party Favor chcąc chronić swoje prawdziwe przyjaciółki, Night Glider i Sugar Belle, mówi, że to tylko jego wina. Za karę Starlight wtrąca go do tego samego budynku, co Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash i Applejack. W środku klacze próbują go pocieszyć, że Fluttershy pomoże im wszystkim odzyskać znaczki, ale on w to nie wierzy. Następnego ranka, zostaje wypuszczony i usilnie przekonuje Starlight, że już nie chce odzyskać znaczka, a ta mu wierzy. Gdy Fluttershy i Twilight realizują swój plan pokazania, że Starlight wciąż ma znaczek, przez ochlapanie jej wodą i zmycia fałszywego znaczka równości, Party Favor zauważa, że jedna kropla zmyła udawany znaczek i pokazała ten prawdziwy. Przy użyciu swojej pelerynki, ściera jeszcze trochę fałszywego znaczka i wychodzi na jaw tajemnica jednorożki. Ogier czuje się oszukany, a gdy Starlight ucieka, on z innymi kucykami rusza by odzyskać znaczek. Double Diamond rozbija skarbiec i Party Favor odzyskuje znaczek i dawny wygląd. Później wraca do Mane 6, by pomóc im odzyskać znaczki. Szukają ich w domu Starlight, muszą ruszyć tropem przywódczyni, która je zabrała. Wykorzystując swoją umiejętność do tworzenia z balonów różnych rzeczy, buduje most nad przepaścią, by dogonić Starlight. Gdy lawendowy jednorożec chce zaatakować jego, Sugar Belle, Night Glider i Double Diamonda, Twilight ochrania ich tarczą. Ostatecznie Starlight ucieka, ale czwórka kucyków naprawdę się zaprzyjaźniła i postanowia pozostać w wiosce, w której urządzają przyjęcie z okazji odzyskania znaczków. Pod koniec odcinka "Znaczki raz jeszcze" Starlight Glimmer przychodzi do swojej dawnej wioski, żeby przeprosić i pogodzić się z nim i dawnymi przyjaciółmi. Party Favor i przyjaciele wybaczają jej i godzą się z nią. Następnie ogier pojawia się w odcinku "Rada Celestii" podczas przyjęcia zorganizowanego dla Starlight i jej przyjaciół. W epizodzie "Hard to Say Anything" widzimy go siedzącego przy stoliku i rozmawiającego z Night Glider. Gry Party Favor jest jednym z bohaterów gry My Little Pony na systemy Android i iOS. en:Party Favor Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Jednorożce